1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector.
2. The Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, conventionally, an electrical connector 1′ includes a housing 10′ and a plurality of terminals 20′. Each of the terminals 20′ has a rectangular base board 21′ extending vertically. A rear edge of the base board 21′ extends rearward to form a bar-shaped soldering portion 22′ and a top of a front edge thereof extends forward to form an elastic portion 23′ with a substantially serpentine shape. A front of the elastic portion 23′ extends forward to form a substantially rectangular contact arm 24′. The base board 21′ and the elastic portion 23′ are disposed in the housing 10′. The contact arm 24′ is inserted in the housing 10 and a free end thereof stretches out of a front surface of the housing 10′. The soldering portion 22′ stretches out of a rear surface of the housing 10′ for being soldered to a printed circuit board (not shown).
However, the terminal 20′ is assembled in the housing 10′ only by means of the base board 21′ being fastened in the housing 10′. As a result, when the electrical connector 1′ is shaken in use, the terminal 20′ is apt to fall off the housing 10′. Furthermore, the length of the electrical connector 1′ is relatively longer due to the soldering portion 22′ stretching out of the rear surface of the housing 10′ so that it makes the electrical connector 1′ occupy a relatively larger space in a matching electronic device.